1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing gas-discharge reactions especially for use in connection with the production of ozone, and to an ozonizer provided for that purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparata for the execution of gas-discharge reactions are used in particular for the production of ozone out of oxygen, since ozone, being a strong oxidant, is used for sewage treatment, air cleaning, drinking-water treatment and food storage as well as in medicine and chemistry.
A method and a apparatus for the execution of corona-discharge reactions is known from DE-OS 26 17 104 (Disclosure Document 26 17 104), whereby a reaction gas is taken through a corona-discharge gap, electric energy in the form of narrow pulses being applied across this gap, thereby introducing energy to the electrodes and gas-ions present in the gap, causing the creation of a corona-discharge. In order to obtain a productive reaction of the reaction gas, the electrones are charged with energy. The gas-ions created by the reaction are removed from the gap, in order to minimize any unproductive charging with energy of the ions. The removal of the gas ions is achieved by means of a potential applied in the time interval between the narrow impulses. The gas-ions may also be neutralized by an addition of negatively charged finely distributed particles of moisture or solid matter. The method is used for the production of ozone, whereby ozone is produced from a gas mixture which contains oxygen as well as considerable amounts of moisture and other pollutants.
With a method of this type, the impulses are created by a relatively sohpisticated circuitry wherein a switching element is placed in a position of switching the full potential to produce the discharge.